


Ordering Lunch the Jack Harkness Way

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto find a way to occupy their time while waiting in the queue to order lunch for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering Lunch the Jack Harkness Way

**Author's Note:**

> I make no money from my time spent with Torchwood & the team. The Mighty BeeB allows the boys to come out and play as long as I have them home before the streetlights come on.

The line for the ordering counter was at least twelve people deep, and it hadn’t moved for several minutes. Nobody seemed to mind; the lunch specials were very popular, extremely tasty and well worth waiting for. The Teriyaki Bowl restaurant was the newest of the myriad ethnic food places to open around Roald Dahl Plass, and as such it was enjoying immense success. Most people came prepared to wait, bringing with them books, newspapers, iPods, mobiles, whatever, to pass the time. Brits were known for their patience when it came to queuing, even in Cardiff, Wales.

Jack waited behind Ianto in the queue, standing quite close with his hands in the pockets of his great coat, pulling the sides out and forward. He was working very hard at keeping his face devoid of expression by focusing on the menu board up on the wall.

Ianto stood in front of Jack in the line, his body angled just so. While he too studiously read the menu board, his left hand was quite busy. Hidden by Jack’s coat, Ianto had his hand on Jack’s crotch. He had carefully and quietly pulled the zip down and now he had his hand inside Jack’s trousers. He stroked the length of Jack’s erection thru the soft fabric of his cotton pants several times before his fingers sought out the fly opening and went in.

When Jack felt Ianto’s cool fingers meet his hot, naked flesh for the first time, it was all he could do to remain standing upright. His knees suddenly felt like jelly and his leg muscles quivered. As Ianto pulled Jack free from all that fabric, out into the open air of the Japanese lunch shop, Jack simply stopped breathing altogether rather than risk moaning aloud.

Using his thumb, Ianto slipped under the foreskin and spread the drops of pre-cum that seeped from the slit of Jack’s cock over its bulbous head. Sometimes his touch was firm, sometimes it was almost non-existent, sometimes it was punishing. He knew he was driving Jack crazy but that was part of the game. Being careful not to make too obvious of a movement, Ianto stroked his hand down the length of Jack’s erection, from head to base and back again. He could hear Jack’s breath catch for a moment and then release in a soft hiss.

The line suddenly moved forward by several people and Ianto kept his hand firmly on Jack’s erection as he followed the patrons in front of him, effectively pulling Jack along by his cock. For a moment, the left side of Jack’s coat was moved aside by a passing patron, exposing Ianto‘s hand and Jack‘s penis. Jack froze, suddenly acutely aware that anyone could see exactly what was going on - after all, his crotch was pretty much at eye level with anyone sitting down at the tables.

He had been hard from the instant Ianto had first reached back and pressed his hand on Jack’s crotch. The idea that his buttoned-up, oh-so-proper-in-public, sweet young Welshman was initiating anything sexual out in the open did amazing things to Jack’s libido. Now the thought that someone might actually see him being stroked by his lover in a public place caused Jack’s cock to swell and start throbbing erratically. He could feel his balls draw up into his body.

Gritting his teeth, Jack knew that if they didn’t stop what they were doing immediately, Ianto was going to end up with a very embarrassing and unsightly stain on the back of his trousers. In fact, they would probably be banned from ever returning to this lunch spot, if they weren’t arrested for indecent exposure first.

Leaning forward so that his mouth was close to Ianto’s ear, Jack asked in a normal but quiet voice, so that anyone listening would pay them no mind. “So, have you decided what you want to order?” and then in the merest whisper, more a breath upon Ianto’s ear than a word, Jack said,

“Apples.”

Ianto’s hand froze.

‘Apples’ was Jack’s safe word. Even though he had never heard Jack use the word, ever, its meaning was inviolate. It meant stop. It meant STOP in capital letters. It meant that no matter what activity the two lovers were engaged in, all motion, all contact, everything would come to an immediate and permanent stop. It meant that nothing else physical would happen between them during that moment until Jack gave his permission.

Surreptitiously, Ianto withdrew his hand from Jack’s body, not even taking the risk of tucking Jack back inside his trousers and pulling up the zip.

“I need to go wash my hands,” Jack stated using that same normal but quiet voice, “If I’m not back in time, order me a number seven, extra veg, sauce on the side, okay?”

Folding the front of his coat around him, and acutely of the erotic sensation of scratchy wool brushing against and pushing on the ultra-sensitive head of his cock, Jack said, “Be right back,” and walked off towards the public restrooms. Once inside he went straight into a stall and locked the door behind him.

Quickly shrugging out of his great coat, he took a precious second to hang it on the door’s hook. Holding his breath as he tried to prevent himself from coming before he was ready, he faced the back wall and spread his feet apart. Should anyone look under the door, they’d assume the owner of those feet was merely taking a pee.

Flipping the button on his trousers and spreading them apart, Jack pulled his cock back thru the fly of his pants and then pushed them down to just below his balls. He gripped his cock with one hand and began to stroke himself, slowly at first, using the pre-cum that leaked copiously from his slit as a lube.

As Jack’s hand began moving faster, he found that he needed better support than just his own weak and quivering legs. He leaned forward and placed his hand on the cold white tile of the stall. The difference in temperature between the coolness of the ceramic under one hand, and the heat of his raging hard-on in the other sent shivers racing through Jack’s body, all of them converging on Jack‘s cock.

Tightening his grip, Jack dragged his hand from base to tip, over and over again, his cock on fire with the need to come. He could feel his ball sac tighten up against his body and his cock twitch wildly in his hand.

Before he was ready for his hand-job to end, Jack’s orgasm ripped through his body, pulling spasms of rapture from his toes up his legs through his balls and out his cock, which jerked frantically as though trying to escape from his grasp.

Barely able to stand, Jack managed to reach his free hand down and flush the toilet to cover the grunts of pleasure that he tried to suppress. He watched as long streams of pearly white cum pulsed again and again from the angry red head of his cock, dropping into the swirling water, accompanied by beads of sweat falling from his forehead.

When he was sure that his legs would hold him up, and he was finally able to catch his breath, Jack tucked himself back into his pants and fastened his trousers. He grinned to himself, ’braces are so much easier and quieter than a belt at times like this!’ He gave the toilet one more flush, just to be sure, and slipped back into his coat. Ruffling his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair, Jack exited his stall and stepped over to the sink.

As he stood washing his hands, a well-dressed man flushed a urinal and walked over to stand at the sink next to Jack, silently watching him finishing his wash-up. Jack pulled several paper towels from the wall dispenser, and as he dried the moisture from his hands, his eyes happened to meet those of the other man. They gazed at each other in the mirror for several seconds before the man’s lips curved into a slight smirk, his eyes saying to Jack, ‘I know what you just did in there‘.

Jack returned that smirk with a wide grin and a quick shrug. It didn’t matter to him what the guy thought he knew. If truth be told, Jack found it highly erotic to think that while he’d been in the stall jacking off, someone had been outside the door listening to him pleasure himself. Tossing his towels into the bin, Jack returned to the dining room, to find that Ianto was now just two people away from the order counter.

“Everything come out okay, Jack?” Ianto asked with barely-masked laughter in his eyes. He glanced down at Jack’s crotch and then back up to his face. “Had everything in hand, did you?”

“Oh, you are so going to pay for that when we get back!” Jack hissed. “It was all your fault!”

“Don’t blame me, Jack. I was just standing here waiting to order lunch.” Ianto shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smirk. “You’re the one that got carried away.”

Jack narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “You don’t know what you’ve got coming later, young man.”

Ianto felt a delicious shiver of anticipation run down his spine. He loved that predatory look in Jack’s eyes; it meant that anything was possible the next time they got naked together.

“We’ll discuss ……” He was interrupted.

“Order please?”

End


End file.
